Violent Actions
by Restless Goddess
Summary: Second in my drabble trilogy, as it has become, but can be read as a stand-alone except for the last one . The songfic challenge was more fun than I thought it would be, and I just had to do it again. Still Morrigan/FemCousland.


**Violent Actions**

**AN: **I had soooo much fun with the first one that I decided to do a second! Ok, so I only got one review on the first one, but that's not stopping me. This is once again the songfic drabble challenge. Eventually I will do a full-length FemPC/Morrigan fic, now that my creative muse has come back from wherever she was vacationing.

For those of you who want to try, the rules are in "Violent Musings." I may cheat again on the last one though, just to do a song I like. Or maybe I'll just make that an eleventh.

**Pairing: **FemCousland/Morrigan

**Disclaimer: **Nothing of Dragon Age is mine – it all belongs to Bioware. Kealyn is the only one I have anything to do with.

……………………

**The Final Seduction – Alan Silvestri (from **_**Beowulf**_**)**

Kealyn seethed in her room. Morrigan was with Alistair, she just knew it. Even though she had purposely spared Loghain at the Landsmeet so _he _could meet his fate taking down the Archdemon, Morrigan still had gone to Alistair.

The Warden tread softly through the halls, pushing open the ex-Templar's door with no nevermind whatsoever. She wasn't there. Alistair slept soundly, snoring, but Morrigan was nowhere in sight.

Hope sprung anew.

……………………

**Dueling Guitars – Doug Smith and Heitor Pereira (from **_**August Rush**_**)**

"Did I ever tell you about the men I led through the woods straight into a Berneskarn's lair?"

"I thought there were no Berneskarn in the Korcari Wilds."

"Oh, there were. Mother killed most of them and drove the rest north, but they were there."

"Did you eat them for breakfast? The Berneskarn, that is, not the humans."

"No, thankfully, though the fur and spines were useful for clothing. Now do you want to hear the story or not?"

"All right."

"Well, it started when they were hunting by mother's cabin…"

……………………

**D&D – Stephen Lynch**

(For those of you who know this song, can you see why this was nigh impossible? I mean, I had to skip the Christmas Carols and the Ziggy Marley one!)

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"

Alistair sprinted after his prey, thinking stupidly that he could somehow catch dinner in armor and wielding a sword. Leliana, meanwhile, was sprinting along with a bow and arrow. Kealyn too was armed thusly, though it wasn't her strongest skill. And yet Alistair was still the worst.

"ALISTAIR, JUST STAY BEHIND!"

"But – "

"JUST DO IT!"

The ex-Templar meekly agreed. The two more athletic women continued to chase their evening meal. They had just reached a clearing and cornered the creature, when a bear leapt from the shadows and pounced, killing the creature instantly. Once the prey was flattened, the bear shifted back into Morrigan.

"_Really_, you couldn't catch it yourselves? All this over a rabbit?"

……………………

**Beowulf Slays the Beast – Alan Silvestri (from **_**Beowulf**_**)**

(_Beowulf _again? Either I need to finish importing all my CDs or the shuffler is broken.)

The High Dragon loomed before them in all its scaled glory, its roar shaking the ground beneath their feet. Kealyn felt the first trembles of fear as she, Morrigan, Leliana, and Shale stared up at the imposing creature. The warrior's first urge was to run, but she gritted her teeth and stood her ground.

The fight was the most brutal she'd ever withstood. No matter how hard she swung her sword nor how many times she penetrated the beast's defenses, it didn't seem to fall. Leliana used all her fire arrows and ice arrows, sending them to every obvious weak point she could before running out of ammo that could hope to damage the creature. Shale managed to grab the tail and snap a few bones in the end before being slung to the side. Morrigan cast her most powerful spells, and Kealyn found herself dodging lightning bolts along with the dragon's teeth.

Feeling ready to give up, the warrior suddenly saw the most perfect opportunity and struck. The dragon roared as it tried to dislodge Kealyn from his neck, but she held on tight with her thighs, keeping a death grip on her sword. Lifting the blade high, she drove it deep into the base of the dragon's skull. With one last terrifying but choked roar, the creature lurched on its feet before collapsing.

……………………

**Jane Doe – Within Temptation**

The broodmother filled Kealyn with horror and disgust, and it was all she could do not to retch.

Steeling herself against the revulsion, she leapt for the abominable perversion, slashing at tentacles and making her way to the beast's swollen body as her companions fought emerging darkspawn. The overwhelming loathing she felt for the creature nearly made the Warden falter, but she couldn't let herself fall prey. It was with morbid and sadistic satisfaction that she clove the creature in two, putting all her weight on her sword as it cut straight through the broodmother's body.

Creature dead, Kealyn finally took the opportunity to vomit in a corner. This was what happened to women with the taint. This is how they met their end.

"When the nightmares stop, I will _not _come to the Deep Roads. There is no honor in this."

……………………

**Are You a Ghost – B*Witched**

Morrigan couldn't help but notice how quiet their leader was after the Gauntlet and the battle with the High Dragon. She barely said a word to Brother Genitivi, and was silent all through their journey through Haven. She didn't touch her dinner, walking off into the woods instead.

Morrigan found her in the cradle of an oak's roots, silent tears running down her cheeks. Understanding, the witch sat beside her. "Whose ghost did you see?"

"M-my Father…and then…and then you." Kealyn looked at her desperately. "Promise you won't leave me?"

Startled, Morrigan could only think to tell the truth. "Never."

……………………

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

Kealyn was sick of it. Sick of all of it. She was tired of having to deal with everyone's problems in order to gather the army. Couldn't they just join her and be done with it? Some of her companions were beginning to grate her nerves, her fellow Warden especially. She wished there was an easy way out – that she could just gather the troops, murder Loghain, and kill the Archdemon. She scowled, chastising herself for such thoughts – such ease was impossible.

"Wishing as much as I am that people weren't so pig-headed and helpless?" Kealyn turned to see Morrigan stop beside her. "Weaklings, all of them. They are hardly armies without your leadership."

"You have that much faith in me?"

"Tell anyone and I shall kill you. Slowly."

"Understood."

Their lovemaking was rough and dominating, each one determined to show their power. And yet, even as they both showed their strength, neither one ruled the other. Together, they were unstoppable.

……………………

**Skool Daze – Chris Vrenna (from the American McGee's ALICE Soundtrack)**

The world was warped, twisted, and gut-wrenchingly horrific. But it was not the blood spattering the walls that disgusted Kealyn so – it was the power contained within the nightmares that built the confines of the Fade. These were no mere nightmares that left their victims bursting into wakefulness with a scream of terror. These were the nightmares of those skirting the edge of death – those who feared death more than any other. They were captive in the Sloth demon's thrall, this landscape of horror and disgust.

She wished Morrigan hadn't disappeared after they defeated the demon-visage of Flemeth. She wished the witch was by her side, a constant presence in the ever-changing, insubstantial environment. She wanted the woman she cared about, and she wanted her _now_.

Bloody stone walls never looked so good as when she awoke.

……………………

**Sí Do Mhaimeo I – Celtic Woman**

"_This _should be good," Morrigan commented. Kealyn smirked her agreement as she watched Sten, Leliana, and Zevran launch into a most heated argument. Well, Sten and Leliana did most of the arguing; Zevran mostly just added his lewd input.

"There _is _a Maker, Sten!"

"I do not believe in one power controlling all."

"But he created all of us! This world, this life!"

"And then he abandoned you."

"The sex wasn't good enough," Zevrean theorized.

……………………

**Beat It – Michael Jackson**

(I still can't believe I got this. And yes, I know Morrigan doesn't cast inferno as mentioned, but walking bomb instead.)

"No."

"Yes."

"We are _not _disturbing the wards."

"Do you want the armor or not?"

Kealyn sighed. She wasn't keen on fighting another set of skeletons and a revenant, especially since the last group had been accompanied by a few darkspawn and an ogre.

"Fine…fine…but you'd better cast inferno _or else_."

Morrigan smirked. "That's my favorite spell. You should know that by now."

"That's why I told you to cast it." Kealyn took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ready?" When everyone nodded, she kicked the gravestone, shattering it.

She, Shale, Morrigan, and Leliana immediately went to work in dispatching the skeletons, saving their full force for the revenant. Kealyn was startled to see Morrigan grab a skeleton for a moment before shoving it at the spectral warrior.

"Heads down!" she shouted. They complied with her order just as the skeleton exploded, taking the revenant with it.

"_Love _that spell."

……………………

**Stand In The Rain – Superchick**

(My number eleven, my cheater. Direct continuation of my drabble to "You Raise Me Up" in _Violent Musings_.)

"How could he have done it, Morrigan? He said he wanted redemption…didn't he?"

Morrigan held Kealyn close, rubbing her back through the thick blanket. She refrained from an "I told you so comment," as she had no wish to make one in the first place. Kealyn was too hurt.

"He was a qunari, driven by instinct," the witch said softly. "He acted as his violent nature drove him to. You were right to kill him as you did."

She shuddered. "Don't let go, Morrigan. Hold me close."

The witch obliged, pressing her lips to the warrior's forehead in silent comfort. She would never let anyone hurt her like that again so long as she drew breath.


End file.
